Trick and Treat
by g-chi125
Summary: Miku had a set of twin dolls that she lost interest in and they were thrown away. Now they are back and want her to themselves. Trick or Treat? Trick and Treat! BLOOD, DEATH AND CONTRACTS Rin, Len and Miku COVER ON NOTEBOOK PAPER... IT SUCKS I M SORRY ;;


_**Trick and Treat**_

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction **_

_**I don't own Vocaloid or the Original song 'Trick and Treat'**_

_**Some lyrics via others are taken from 00Ventus00 on and some are translated by me**_

_RIN _

_**LEN**_

_**Both**_

"_It all started on Christmas." _A six year old little girl in a dark green dress was sitting in the floor, her teal hair pulled into two pigtails.

"Here Miku-chi! A present from your big brother!" a boy with blue hair said holding out the pink wrapped gift

"Should I open it, Rin? Len, what do you think? It is from Big Brother Kaito, after all. It could be bugs…" the little teal haired girl said, addressing the little yellow haired dolls at her side. They were dressed like a maid and a servant from the Victorian times. They had button eyes with stitch smiles. _"We were Miku's favorite toys. She said "We will be best fiends forever Rin and Len~!" and hugged us tightly to her chest every day. But that was a lie. We were her Rin and her Len. Len is my twin brother. We went with Miku everywhere. To buy new green dresses, to the balls with her mother, we slept with her in her turquoise blanketed four poster bed." _

Miku opened the box and inside was a little pink haired doll. She wore a blue Victorian dress and bonnet. "Ah~! She`s so cute~!" Miku cooed "Thank you, Big Brother Kaito!" she attacked Kaito in a hug

"You`re welcome, Miku-chi" Kaito chuckled

"What should I name her?" Miku wondered

"Neru?" Kaito suggested

"No…" Miku pondered for awhile "I know~!" Her eyes lit up "Luka~, that's her name~!"

"What a wonderful name!" Kaito agreed, grabbing the pink haired Luka

"Hey ~!" Miku laughed "Give me that~!" grabbing and jumping for the doll

"_And just like that we were forgotten on the floor of the large living area. The maid, Miki, found us and put us on a shelf in Miku's room. Now Luka went to buy new green dresses with Miku. She went to the balls with Miku and her mother. She slept on the turquoise blanketed four poster bed. We were forgotten. Those words 'Hey, give me that.' haunted me. Eventually Miku`s mother told Miki to throw us away. You know the old folklore says to never throw away a doll, correct? Maybe they should have listened…"_

_~~ Trick… or… Treat? Heh! Trick __**AND **__Treat! ~~_

"_That was ten years ago, when Miku was six years of age. It is Miku`s sixteenth birthday, her coming of age party. Here is our one chance to claim what is rightfully ours…"_

_**Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes **__**  
**__**Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest**_

_Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick __  
__Come, come, now isn't it fun?_

_**Let the games begin**_

Miku stood in dress of enticing green with a rose in a ribbon. Rin and Len lead her into their little home. They gave her sweets and toys and played with her until dark. Singing all the while as she danced around in confusion as to if they were bad or good.

_**The cinnamon stick is a magic wand**_

_With just one flick the syrup will swell __  
__into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness_

_**Sheltered by the canopy**_

_**You'll fall deep asleep**_

Miku`s eyes fluttered closed and Rin continued to dance around her sleeping form with her eyes covered by a blindfold.

Miku dreamed of when she was young. An image of her in a baby pink dress with her hair tied up with pink bows appeared in her dreams. She heard the voice of the yellow haired girl who had led her to this fun place in her dreams. Miku was her sixteen year old self adorned in a white sundress.

"_Miku… Do you wish to stay with us forever? Always be treated like a princess, always have fun, always have the sweetest of sweets provided to you? All you have to do is say yes and all of this can be your`s. Make your choice."_

"Yes." Miku said certain

Rin giggled "_Excellent!" _

_It's okay to be lost; mesmerized by mirages __  
__if you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun_

_**You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels**_

_**You've already given up, don't take it back, **__**it`s a deal!**_

In Miku`s dream she saw herself sitting in a golden chair as her sixteen years of age self, she looked sleepy… or was she sad? That is for you to decide. Then she was her young self, six years of age in the dress she wore the first day she played with Rin and Len. Her eyes were wide and innocent looking. Then in a flash Rin and Len, human sized Rin and Len, were at her side leaning on the chair. Then in a few flashes that changed to them leaning on the chair with sixteen year old Miku. Then it was back to little Miku.

Then she was there, little and innocent, in a hallway filled with portraits, the floor checkered red and black tile. Then Rin and Len were there, devilishly smiling. Miku watched in fear and curiosity through her dream as they flipped upside down.

Then her young six year old self came into the picture, she was surrounded by toys and Rin and Len continued to smile creepily in her dream. Then it showed her dancing and laughing with them as her child self. Then her child self looked straight at her and blinked her large innocent eyes. Then for a brief second it showed her in the golden chair, her eyes tied with a blindfold.

_**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged blade**_

Knifes stabbed some toys that surrounded Miku`s sleeping frame.

_**A faultless love does not exist; there is no perfect feeling in this world**_

_Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped __  
__and saw the shadows cast by the lantern_

_**Instinctively frightened you!**_

Miku saw the twins with yellow hairs shadows. They were tha same shadows cast by her childhood toys, Rin and Len. They were twin dolls.

Miku knew now that these must be vengeful spirits. The spirits of her toys from her childhood come back for revenge.

_**My, my, you bad child, how dare you wake up so early?**_

_If your blindfold comes off shall I blind you instead?_

Rin reached out and turned Miku`s frightened frown into a smile with her fingers; like you would a sad child when they were pouting.

_Come now, smile! Isn`t that the cutest thing?_

Rin put her fingers on her smile to show her how to smile and Len just smiled cutely

_**But you still wear lies, so let`s **__**go back to our play tonight.**_

Miku had a small, frightened smile on her face

_Hey… give me that… He he!_

_**Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?**_

Images of Miku playing with those twin dolls flashed before Miku`s eyes. Miku got up and ran away from the place. She was frightened now that she realized what she had done. She had made a promise, a contract, to a set of vengeful spirits.

"I-I am just going to go and get some milk! Y-yeah! It made me feel better at my old home!" Miku stammered out

_**Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?**_

_This is my domain, my place where it is as warm as any place. Come on inside!_

Rin reached out behind Miku`s neck and held her close. Those twin dolls faces flashed in Miku`s sight continually.

_The stuff in your pockets will be enough tolls in return!_ _You don't want to lose face now do you?_

_**Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now!**_

_**Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how!**_

_**Eat these sweets; they tempt you into believing fake hospitality!**_

Sweet teas danced in front of Miku`s trembling form. Tears streamed down her sweet cheeks from her beautiful eyes

_**Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me!**_

Miku attempted to run away again but Rin reached out and into her chest through her back_. _The flower adorned bow burst as Rin took her soul and Len took her heart. She would forever be theirs and only theirs.

Blood splattered the room. A crimson die to forever taint it as a reminder to all that she was _their _Miku. And if you travel through that forest on a fog filled night you may just catch a glimpse of Miku`s deceased body laying on a tree with the dolls forever by her side. And Rin and Len`s devious smiles in place. Rin may even tell you the tale of how she and her brother were cheated their Miku. And Len may even dance with you to their eternal song and lullaby. But be careful not to fall for their fake hospitality.

"_And she was forever __**our Miku!**_"

_~Trick and Treat~_

**So this is a one-shot. No sequels are planned. This is basically my take on what the song Trick and Treat means. Thanks for reading! –g-chi **


End file.
